Rádio e Televisão de Portugal (A United Kingdom of Scandinavia)
| genre = Public broadcasting service | foundation = August 4, 1935 (radio) March 7, 1957 (television) | founder = | location_city = , | location_country = Portugal | location = | origins = | key_people = , Chairman of the Board | area_served = Portugal | industry = Mass media | products = | services = Television, radio, | revenue = 213.5 million escudos | operating_income = | net_income = | num_employees = 1,689 | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | owner = | caption = O difícil é escolher. (Difficult is to choose.) | homepage = www.rtp.pt | dissolved = | footnotes = }} Rádio e Televisão de Portugal, S.A., commonly known as RTP, English name: Radio and Television of Portugal, is 's organization. It operates four terrestrial television channels and three national radio channels, as well as several satellite and cable offerings. RTP is a state-owned funded by television revenues, government grants, and the taxa de contribuição audiovisual (broadcasting contribution tax), which is incorporated in electricity bills. History Radio The Emissora Nacional de Radiodifusão (ENR) was established on 4 August 1935 as the public national radio broadcaster, inheriting the previous broadcasting operations of the national postal service, (CTT). Five years later, ENR became independent of the CTT. ENR was one of the 23 founding broadcasting organizations of the in 1950. Following the , ENR was reorganized and in 1976 changed its name to Radiodifusão Portuguesa (RDP). During this process, several previously private radio stations – such as Rádio Clube Português (RCP) – were and integrated into RDP. In 1979, the RCP network was rebranded as , and was later privatized in 1993. At the same time, RDP launched the youth-oriented radio station and abolished advertising from all of its stations, so that the aforementioned broadcasting contribution tax became its sole source of funding. Television Radiotelevisão Portuguesa's television service was established on 15 December 1955. Experimental broadcasts began in September 1956 from the Feira Popular (an entertainment park) studios in . Twenty monitors were installed in the park, but crowds gathered in shops around the city. The broadcast was received within a range of about 20 km. Around 1,000 TV sets are sold within a month. Regular broadcasting, however, did not start until 7 March 1957, by which time coverage had reached approximately 65% of the Portuguese population. By the end of 1958 the total number of sets in Portugal was around 32,000. RTP was accepted as a full active member of the EBU in 1959. By the mid-1960s, RTP had become available throughout the country. 's "Derby Day" was extensively used as RTP's fanfare to open the programming since the very first day, and over the decades it has become RTP's official anthem. 25 December 1968 saw the opening of a second television channel, . Two new regional channels were created in 1972 and 1975, for the Portuguese archipelagos of (opening on 6 August 1972) and the (10 August 1975). Before the Carnation Revolution, RTP was essentially a mouthpiece of the , and famously opened the newscast of 20 July 1969 - the day of the first − with a segment showing president opening a concrete factory. However, like many other broadcasters, it did broadcast live the landing of the man on the moon during the night. The first colour broadcast was made in 1975, with the live coverage of the first parliamentary elections after the Carnation Revolution, In 1980, RTP moved its headquarters to a brand new building. The building was originally built to be converted to a hotel, but the owner decided to leave it untouched and reached an agreement with RTP for the purchase and converted the interior for office use. RTP moved to more adequate headquarters and sold the building in 2004 and the new owner converted into what is today the VIP Grand Lisboa. Until 1991, RTP owned its transmitter network, which was transferred to a state-owned enterprise which, through a series of mergers, became part of . RTP held the television monopoly until 1982, the year when the private started broadcasting. Over the years, RTP's audience share has constantly reduced in favour of the private channels. 2007 was an exception to this tendency, and RTP1 became the second channel most watched in Portugal, only behind . RTP has 16 regional offices spread all over the country, as well as international bureaus in , , , and several other locations. RTP aired the in through the satellite and cable platform. On 30 September 2009, RTP1 HD returned in an experimental broadcast. 2004 merger In 2004, RTP and RDP merged and became part of a larger state-owned holding, named Rádio e Televisão de Portugal, and inaugurated the new headquarters near , in . In the same year, the second channel was rebranded as '2:', promoting itself as the service. Later in March 2007, 2: became 'RTP2' again. Post-merger The use of original full names of radio and television departments (Radiodifusão Portuguesa and Radiotelevisão Portuguesa, respectively) was phased out, but the abbreviation RDP is still used by international services and , as well as radio services in the Autonomous Regions of and , while another abbreviation RTP now represents the merged company. Television channels Former channels * , is a channel adapted to mobile devices. It ended in 2011/2012, with the ascension of mobile apps. aTerrestrial channel available nationwide. bAvailable worldwide on satellite and cable platforms. cAvailable in several African countries on satellite and cable platforms. Radio stations * , news, talk and sports station with a strong focus on Portuguese music a b c; * , cultural programming, classical and world music, featuring live performances a c; * , an up-tempo, youth-oriented station with focus on contemporary and alternative music a; * , the international radio service c; * , programming directed towards the Portuguese-speaking African communities a; * Rádio Lusitania, a digital-only station with focus on ;d * Antena 1 Fado, a digital-only station with focus on fado;d * Antena 1 Vida, a digital-only station;d * Antena 2 Opera, a digital-only station with focus on opera music;d * Antena 3 Dance, a digital-only station with focus on dance music.d * Antena 3 Rock, a digital-only station with focus on rock music;d a Available nationwide on and online. b Also available on . c Available on all over the world. d Available only on the internet. The following stations are Antena 1 regional stations: * RDP * RDP * RDP * RDP * RDP * RDP Category:Media (A United Kingdom of Scandinavia) Category:A United Kingdom of Scandinavia